The present disclosure relates to a device that is attachable to a surface, such as a trailer bed, a tail gate or an end gate that provides traction to a snowmobile track or a tire on a vehicle, such as, but not limited to, a studded tire on a motorcycle, or another tracked vehicle, as the snowmobile or vehicle is moved over the trailer bed, the tail gate or the end gate. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a flexible plastic or ridged matrix component that is configured to be attached to a trailer bed, tailgate or end gate where the matrix component is configured to engage any of the standard lug pitches of a snowmobile track to assist in moving the snowmobile or a wheeled vehicle across the trailer bed, the tail gate or the end gate.
Typically snowmobiles are transported on a trailer or a truck bed to and from a desired location. In order to maneuver the snowmobile onto a bed of the trailer or the truck, typically either a tailgate or an end gate is utilized to provide a transition from the ground surface to the elevated bed. It is also contemplated that the trailer bed be able to be tilted to provide a transition from the ground surface to the trailer bed.
A typical construction of a bed of a snowmobile trailer or truck bed includes a deck that is typically constructed of wood. It is also contemplated that the deck could be a composite construction where a composite material is secured to the top surface of the bed or where a metal sheet, typically aluminum, is secured to the top surface of the deck.
Many snowmobile riders have problems loading their snowmobiles onto the deck of the trailer and/or truck bed because the surfaces are slippery due to snow, ice and cold conditions. The snowmobile riders typically have problems with the snowmobile track spinning and slipping while attempting to load a snowmobile, especially on inclined surfaces, such as but not limited to, a trailer door, an end gate, a tail gate or a tilt trailer.
A track of a snowmobile is typically a continuous loop that travels along a longitudinal axis and a plurality of lugs attached to the track in a direction transverse to the longitudinal axis. A distance between the plurality of lugs in the direction of the longitudinal axis is referred to the track pitch. Typically a snowmobile has one of three standard track pitches, which include 2.52 inches, 2.86 inches and 3.0 inches.
A typical product is secured to the deck of a trailer or a bed at a selected distance apart from each other, typically a distance of 10″ between parts. Although this type of product can be useful, due to the track pitch, the lugs will engage the product only after first spinning on the deck of the trailer or truck. Once a lug engages the product, the track will have traction until the lug disengages the product. As such a cycle of spinning and slippage of the track on the deck followed by intermittent gripping occurs, which can cause damage to both the track and the deck over time.